


Дом мой там, где ты

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он сидел дома, в тепле и сухости, когда ему позвонил Рэнди:<br/>– Гейл, ты не мог бы приехать?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом мой там, где ты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inside My House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/117787) by Rhiannonhero. 



Дождь лил дни напролет, и Гейл уже начал задумываться, перестанет ли он хоть когда-нибудь. Вода хлестала по крышам домов, стекала по желобам водостоков и с шумом изливалась на затопленные улицы Торонто. Постоянный назойливый шум и журчание воды вызывали нервный зуд по всему телу. Гейл хотел хоть раз выйти из дома без угрозы промокнуть насквозь под холодным канадским дождем. Он мечтал открыть глаза и увидеть в окне немного больше голубизны, чем было сейчас на этом темном, укрытом плотной завесой туч, небе. Он жаждал полной, абсолютной тишины хоть на одну минуту. Да, именно тишины – замершей в ожидании, когда ее заполнят – а не этого непрерывного давящего звука, которым был окутан весь город.

Выплескивая шинами воду из луж и с трудом преодолевая массивные потоки воды, машины рассекали по залитым водой улицам под равномерное клацание работающих дворников и шелест капель по крыше и лобовому стеклу. Гейл прищурился, разглядывая в окно темную улицу, фонари мерцали нечетким, размытым светом во влажном воздухе, будто созданные мазками масляных красок на картине в стиле импрессионизма, и он вновь задумался, действительно ли ему нужно куда-то идти, и, главное, зачем. Он сидел дома, в тепле и сухости, когда ему позвонил Рэнди:  
– Гейл, ты не мог бы приехать?

Конечно, – подумал он сразу, – это было в любом случае лучше, чем болтаться по дому без дела, помимо воли обращая внимание на звук льющейся за окнами воды и медленно сходя с ума, чувствуя себя несчастным от тоски по вещам, которых у него никогда не было, и людям, которых он никогда не знал. Как какой-то нытик-неудачник, который вечно страдает от того, что никому не нужен. Но в трубку он сказал только:  
– Да, я думаю, мог бы.

И оставил все как есть.

Красный дорожный знак «Стоп» на углу был едва виден сквозь плотную стену дождя, но Гейл знал, что он там есть, поэтому притормозил, остановился и закрыл глаза на секунду, несколько раз подряд проведя подушечкой большого пальца по татуировке на среднем.

– Саймон в Нью-Йорке. И мне вроде как скучно одному. Одиноко.

Да, нам всем одиноко, – это то, что он собирался сказать, но вместо этого быстро надел кроссовки и схватил пальто:  
– Да, конечно. Я приеду.

– Ты точно не против? Там довольно сильный дождь.

– Я не против.

Он не был против. И именно поэтому сейчас повернул руль влево, включив мигающий сигнал поворота, выехал на почти безлюдную улицу и припарковался напротив дома, в котором жил Рэнди. Поэтому он быстрым шагом пересек улицу, не особо стараясь обходить стороной лужи, щедро пропитывающие водой его штанины, чувствуя как больно бьют в лицо ледяные капли. Поэтому он давил на звонок одой рукой, второй пытаясь вытереть с ресниц попавшую в глаза воду. Потому, что он был не против.  
Гейл замерз, он промок насквозь и его колотил озноб. Он вздохнул и с благодарностью посмотрел на Рэнди, открывшего ему дверь с теплым, только что снятым с сушилки, полотенцем.

– Я думаю, тебе это пригодится, – сказал Рэнди, помогая Гейлу обернуть полотенце вокруг головы и массирующими движениями вытирая ему волосы. – Не могу поверить, что ты вышел на улицу в такую погоду.

– Зачем тогда звал? – правомерно спросил Гейл.

Рэнди отвел взгляд, и Гейл склонил голову, пытаясь снова взглянуть ему в глаза.

– Я надеялся, но не думал, что ты на самом деле приедешь.- Рэнди отступил на шаг, пуская Гейла внутрь. – Входи, у меня разожжен огонь и есть сухая одежда для тебя.

В квартире было тепло и уютно: плюшевая мебель, разбросанные по всем горизонтальным поверхностям книги и груда полусложенного белья на диване. Из динамиков стереосистемы раздавалась музыка, женщина с мистическим голосом пела о любви. По стоящему рядом с камином телевизору шел черно-белый фильм.

Остановившись возле дивана, Гейл стянул с себя пиджак и рубашку, опустил джинсы и нижнее белье и передал одежду Рэнди. Тот мельком кинул на него всего лишь один взгляд, забирая из рук мокрые вещи, чтобы засунуть их в сушилку, и взмахом руки указал на лежавшее на диване белье, предлагая Гейлу переодеться в то, что находилось на вершине стопки. И этот простой жест, к удивлению Гейла, позволил ему почувствовать себя здесь как дома. Даже в больше степени дома, чем он чувствовал себя тогда, находясь в своей квартире и слушая непрекращающийся шум дождя. 

Дождь. Странно, но с тех пор, как он переступил порог квартиры Рэнди, дождь перестал раздражать его так сильно, ему стало комфортнее.

Спортивные штаны и футболка были мягкими наощупь и тоже теплыми, только что из сушилки. Гейл присел на диван, вытащил из кучи сваленной одежды футболку, соединил рукава и, свернув пополам, переложил на стопку с аккуратно сложенными вещами.

– Тебе не обязательно это делать, – произнес Рэнди, возвращаясь в комнату из кухни.

Гейл принял из его рук бокал вина, который тот принес:  
– Знаю, но я не против.

Рэнди склонил голову набок и сел на другую половину дивана, оставив ворох одежды преградой лежать между ними.

– Ты не против, – медленно повторил он.

– Нет, я не против.

И они стали складывать белье вместе, слушая музыку и изредка потягивая вино мелкими глотками, пока за окном все лил и лил дождь.

– Прикольные панталоны, – прокомментировал Гейл, разглядывая пару с изображением Гринча, похитителя Рождества.

Рэнди фыркнул:  
– Это Саймона.

– Сексуально…

– Мм-хм-м, – пробормотал Рэнди.

Отблески огня и мелькающая картинка на экране телевизора непрерывно меняли освещение в комнате, вино разливалось по его телу приятной расслабленностью, делая все движения более мягкими, и он был полностью поглощен совмещением швов на рукавах футболок и штанинах брюк, которые складывал.

– Как думаешь, этот дождь хоть когда-нибудь закончится? – спросил Рэнди, поднимаясь с дивана и отходя к окну, он раздвинул жалюзи и принялся разглядывать темную ночную улицу.

– По всей видимости, нет.

– Да, я тоже так думаю.

И он снова вернулся назад и сел на диван рядом с Гейлом, отталкивая в сторону стопку белья, которое они только что сложили, сбивая ее прямо на пол. 

Гейл закрыл глаза. Он ждал – прислушиваясь к шелесту дождя, мерзкого и бесконечного, и чувствовал, как неумолимо накатывает знакомое ощущение внутри, как зуд, от которого невозможно избавиться, как будто ему нечем дышать, как будто он пойман в ловушку этим чувством, и это больше, чем он может вынести. Как будто он непременно умрет, если Рэнди не поцелует его сейчас так же, как в прошлый раз, и в позапрошлый…

Он чувствовал, как будоражит кровь вино и нагретый камином воздух. Его щеки пылали, и даже веки стали внезапно слишком чувствительны к излишнему теплу. Но он по-прежнему держал глаза закрытыми и ждал. Ждал…

– Я хочу тебя, – сказал Рэнди, седлая колени Гейла одним движением и припечатывая его к спинке дивана, надавив ладонями на плечи. Гейл запрокинул голову назад, силясь дышать невзирая на сдавливаемую ладонями Рэнди грудную клетку и клокочущий в паху огонь возбуждения, который медленно распространялся по всему телу. Губы Рэнди, горячие и влажные, шевельнулись у его шеи, – Я хочу тебя.

– Рэнди… – он смог выговорить только это. Лишь имя, которое мучило его. Имя, которое подразумевало все, чего он не мог получить, не должен был желать и уж совершенно точно не должен был делать. Имя мужчины, который уложил его на диван, взял за подбородок и заставил смотреть ему в глаза, прежде чем поцеловал. 

– О, Господи, Рэнди. – Гейл задрожал, когда язык Рэнди начал дразнить его собственный, и отдался поцелую. Нежные облизывания, посасывания и влажные, щекочущие поддразнивания его неба, мягкие губы везде… Не то, чтобы он не знал, к чему идет дело, когда отвечал на звонок, но ему всегда было интересно, будет ли он в этот раз сопротивляться.

Они синхронно двигались, впившись в рты друг друга, руки блуждали по телу, и вскоре Гейл заполучил в свою ладонь член Рэнди, поглаживая его в ритм поцелую. Руки Рэнди вцепились во все еще мокрые волосы Гейла, он пробормотал в губы партнера: «Бля, ты меня с ума сводишь». Гейл – одна рука на бедре Рэнди, другая занята его членом – простонал прямо в его рот, вдавливаясь пахом в задницу парня.

Нет-нет, это Рэнди сводил его с ума. Это Рэнди заставил его приехать к нему в ливень, чтобы отдрочить на диване. Это из-за Рэнди он не обращал внимания на фотографию Саймона на стене, на трусы с Гринчем, которые уже валяются где-то на полу, на кольцо, сияющее на пальце Рэнди. Это Рэнди поселил в него это чувство – сумасшедшее, жаждущее, отчаянное – «получить или умереть», которое заставляло его выдавать себя столько раз.

Гейл поцеловал Рэнди в шею, скользнул губами к ключице и прикусил ее. Он задрал рубашку парня и пробежал пальцами по двигающемуся в такт дыханию животу, дроча ему сильнее, лаская ладонью мягкую кожу на спине. Он знал, что Рэнди близок к оргазму – это можно было определить по тому, как тот двигал бедрами, толкаясь в руку Гейла, стонал и прикусывал шею партнера сильнее, чем раньше. 

Он прижал к себе задрожавшего Рэнди и почувствовал, как горячая сперма выплеснулась ему в кулак. Гейл погладил вздрагивающую спину Рэнди и поцеловал нежную кожу в местечке между плечом и шеей. Он был еще болезненно возбужден, но заставил себя прекратить толкаться Рэнди в бедро и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Он прислушался – все было по-прежнему: дождь лил, молотя по всем поверхностям, разбиваясь о землю, словно отчаянные люди, бросающиеся вниз с небес. 

Рэнди взял Гейла за руку, и тот задержал дыхание – Рэнди слизал собственную сперму с его пальцев. Потемневшим от страсти взглядом он нашел глаза Рэнди и через пару секунд тот провел влажным от пота пальцем по его брови:  
\- Не задумывайся, Гейл.

Не задумываться? Но он задумался. «Я должен идти», – и не двинулся с места. «Я должен… идти».

Рэнди медленно кивнул.

Гейл постарался поймать его взгляд, снова повторить свои слова – с большей силой, с большей уверенностью, чтобы заставить себя в самом деле встать и уйти, но взгляд Рэнди выражал столько чувств, что он поспешил отвернуться. Он закрыл глаза, облизал губы и замер на время, слушая, как биение сердца отдается в ушах, чувствуя, как пульсирует в трусах член.

– Останься, – одно-единственное слово произнесено горячим и влажным шепотом ему на ухо, и он задрожал – так много желания было в него вложено.

– Саймон…

– Уехал.

– Ким…

– Ее тоже здесь нет.

– Я…

– Хочешь меня.

– Пожалуйста…

– Да, – прошептал Рэнди, – да.

Это было последней попыткой вернуть все на свои места. Ким – бля, она уже много месяцев как исчезла из его жизни. А Саймон – он и раньше никогда их не останавливал. Но он начал говорить «я…», когда Рэнди его оборвал, – вот это было отчаянной попыткой остановиться, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Если бы Рэнди дал ему договорить, то услышал бы: «Я не знаю, куда это все может завести нас. Я не знаю, как прекратить это. Я потерян. Я в ужасе».

А может быть, он все равно это услышал.

Когда они снова начали целоваться, Гейл почувствовал вкус спермы во рту Рэнди. Они сорвали с себя рубашки, и джинсы Рэнди вскоре присоединились к одежде, разбросанной по полу. Трусы Гейла болтались на коленях, потому что Рэнди не мог оторваться от члена Гейла хотя бы на секунду, чтобы дать партнеру снять их совсем. Гейл прикусил щеку, стараясь контролировать свои эмоции, когда Рэнди нежно облизал верхушку его члена, толкнулся языком в щелку и скользнул им вокруг головки. Он откинул голову и сильнее вцепился в волосы Рэнди, когда тот взял его глубже. Затем Гейл разразился полувсхлипами, полурыданиями, подходя все ближе и ближе к оргазму.

– О, о, Господи, – прошептал он словно молитву, в которой благоговение было смешано с ужасом. Он снова прикусил щеку, списав на боль брызнувшие из глаз слезы, когда удовольствие развернулось изнутри и охватило его тело. Он простонал, кончая в рот Рэнди, его ноги подергивались с каждым выплеском. 

Мокрый рот Рэнди словно высасывал его, пока он кончал, и он пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Рэнди, чтобы притянуть его в новый поцелуй. Вот что пугало его больше всего – нежность между ними, из-за которой он мог навоображать себе невесть что. Он знал, что между ними всегда был не просто секс, и он молился о том, чтобы так и было.

Поток дождя ударился в окно, заставив стекла задребезжать. Гейл дернулся, отрывая свой рот от губ Рэнди. 

– Это всего лишь дождь, – прошептал Рэнди. – Не волнуйся так сильно. Расслабься.

Теперь уже нежные пальцы Рэнди поглаживали его, массируя ему плечи, двигаясь вверх и вниз по шее, когда Рэнди снова поцеловал его. Гейл откинулся назад и позволил Рэнди стащить его вниз, пока они не вытянулись во весь рост на диване. Рэнди расположился на нем, и Гейл ногами, наконец, стащил с себя трусы и пнул их так, что они отлетели куда-то в угол комнаты, к журнальному столику. Гейл пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы Рэнди и почувствовал его мягкое дыхание на своей груди, каждый выдох влажно обвевал напрягшийся в ожидании сосок. 

Рэнди не стал тянуть долго и принял приглашение соска, зажав его между губами и слегка дразня зубами. Гейл запрокинул голову и выгнулся дугой от острых ощущений. Он захныкал, когда Рэнди выпустил его и двинулся дальше, покрывая поцелуями грудь.

– Иисусе, Гейл, ты охуенно прекрасен, – сказал Рэнди, пробежавшись пальцами по животу Гейла, к его члену, который уже вновь стоял, и снова вернувшись назад. – Мог ли я сопротивляться этому? – спросил он мягким, игривым голосом. 

Сопротивляться. Гейл с шумом сглотнул и попробовал посопротивляться, реально попробовал, но сдался, едва лишь Рэнди широко раздвинул его колени, устроился между ними и закинул бедра Гейла себе на плечи. Гейл обхватил себя руками, сжимая кулаки, но так и не смог подготовить себя к вторжению горячего, влажного языка Рэнди в свое отверстие. Он просто взвыл от шока. Он потряс головой, пытаясь вернуть контроль над ситуацией, но так было каждый раз. Каждый гребаный раз. Он всегда терял контроль, когда доходило до того, что Рэнди делал ему римминг. Терял контроль.

Он кричал и метался, отчасти понимая, что Рэнди почти смеялся, когда сильнее сжимал его бедра и продолжал ритмичные движения языком, но все равно не мог остановиться. «Я сейчас кончу», – завопил он, и тогда Рэнди действительно засмеялся, горячий выдох коснулся ягодиц Гейла, и тот затрясся весь – но не кончил. Иисусе, это было уже слишком.

Рэнди отодвинулся, оставив влажную задницу Гейла остывать под прохладным воздухом:

– Держись. Не уходи никуда, – пробормотал он, наклонившись и роясь в ящике журнального столика. – Блядь, я же знаю, что положил сюда эту штуковину.

Гейл задыхался и дрожал, внезапно осознавая, что он весь в поту, и что его член становится тверже с каждым ударом сердца. Он снова был так, вашу мать, возбужден, что, бля, с трудом дышал, а может быть, у него еще до сих пор спирало дыхание от римминга. Рэнди снова сел рядом, Гейл услышал шуршание целлофана и опять зажался.   
Рэнди поднимал ноги Гейла до тех пор, пока тот не подумал, что его коленки сейчас коснутся ушей. Гейл глубоко вдохнул. Он должен что-то сказать. И это будет единственная возможность. Сейчас или никогда. Сейчас или…

– Расслабься, – сказал Рэнди, толстая головка его члена уперлась во вход партнера. – Гейл, расслабься. Подумай о дожде. Послушай дождь.

Гейл глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и прислушался. Он все еще шел. Дождь: быстрый, яростный, непрекращающийся, плотный, монотонный, безжалостный, долгий, пылающий, частый. Ох, ебааать… Гейл захлебнулся воздухом. Он, бля, уже и забыл, как это больно.

– О, Боже мой, Гейл. Боже мой, – благоговейно сказал Рэнди.

Член Рэнди скользнул в него плавно, словно мед, густой и текучий. Гейл дернулся, и Рэнди провел своими сильными руками по его бедрам.

– Все классно, Гейл. Господи, однако ты узкий, – голос Рэнди звучал напряженно, и Гейл судорожно вздохнул еще раз, стараясь успокоиться. Его бедра трепетали, и коленки едва не стукнулись об уши Рэнди, когда тот закинул его ноги к себе на плечи.

Рэнди потянулся и провел рукой по щеке Гейла, затем отвел потные волосы с его лба:

– Успокойся. Тссс. Все хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе.

Гейл закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких, глубоких, глубоких вдохов – и с каждым из них Рэнди входил в него глубже. Открыв глаза, он увидел лицо Рэнди над собой – но вне пределов досягаемости.

Он хотел поцеловать его, хотел притянуть к себе и облизать его губы, но поза не позволила бы, а он не настолько гибок – Господи, это говорило о многом.

Рэнди подвигал бедрами – и Гейл задохнулся, пальцы ног поджались, и его задница сжала член Рэнди. 

Его поразило, как быстро боль сменилась удовольствием, как скоро он перешел от состояния «смогу ли я выдержать Рэнди» к состоянию «переживу ли я, если Рэнди вынет из меня». Он полностью отдался всему этому – шуму дождя, вращательным движениям бедер Рэнди. Он отдался бросающему в холод удовольствию от твердого члена, штурмующего его задницу, он давно уже сдался в борьбе за контроль над собственными эмоциями, чувствуя, как переполняется сердце, как сжимается горло, осуществляя его самый ужасный кошмар.

Пальцы Рэнди вытерли слезы Гейла, хотя тот продолжал его трахать еще сильнее:

– Знаю. Знаю, что это тяжело, – мягко сказал Рэнди. – Я знаю.

Гейл застонал, когда Рэнди начал дрочить ему рукой, еще мокрой от слез. Рэнди ничего не знал. Он и не мог знать. А Гейлу захотелось наорать на него. Захотелось сказать: «Бля, ты никогда не узнаешь. Ты никогда ничего не узнаешь!» Но он стиснул зубы, дыша носом, и снова прикусил щеку, яйца горели от необходимости кончить. Потому что Рэнди знал слишком много, даже если он никогда не узнает, каково это – хотеть чего-то, нуждаться в этом, но, твою мать, не иметь возможности взять это, овладеть этим, удержать… 

Безумно желая кончить, Гейл схватил Рэнди за руку и заставил его быстрее ему дрочить. Он выгнулся навстречу толчкам Рэнди, глубже принимая его член, и зажимая собственный в тисках их рук. Изловчившись, он изогнулся так, что все мышцы натянулись до предела, но он все же почти смог дотянуться до рта Рэнди и поцеловал его, кончая, застонав прямо в губы партнера. Горячая сперма расплескалась между их телами, и он почувствовал, как его задница сжимает все еще двигающийся член Рэнди.

– Бля, – пробормотал Рэнди, запрокидывая голову и вздрагивая. Гейл обмяк, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на пульсации члена Рэнди в своей заднице. – Бля-бля-бля, – почти пропел Рэнди, вцепившись руками в бедра Гейла так сильно, что тому стало больно.

Гейл ничего не сказал в ответ, его член все еще подрагивал, но он уже начал со страхом думать о том моменте, когда Рэнди выйдет из него и он почувствует себя опустошенным. Почему это всегда заканчивается так быстро? Почему не может продолжаться дольше, намного дольше? Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шумному, сбившемуся дыханию Рэнди, но даже оно не заглушало звуков дождя за окном.

Еще даже не рассвело, когда Гейл поднялся с заваленного одеждой и презервативами дивана. Рэнди негромко посапывал, он так и не проснулся, когда Гейл выскользнул из-под него. Гейл замер на минуту, наблюдая за тем, как тот дышит. Нет, нет – это именно Рэнди чертовски красив.

Гейл переоделся в подсохшие со вчерашнего вечера вещи, отыскал свою куртку и вышел за дверь. Когда он выруливал от бордюра, дождь припустил еще сильнее. Его задница саднила, и он чувствовал ноющую боль внутри. В душе. Он отправился в то место, где стояла его кровать, в то место, которое он иногда называл своим домом. Туда, где в окна были видны тяжелые мрачные тучи. Он мечтал увидеть в окне хоть немного больше голубизны. Такой, как в глазах Рэнди. Но у него было лишь это: постоянный, бесконечный дождь, от которого начинался нервный зуд по всему телу, который сводил с ума. И это заставляло его хотеть большего.

Работающие на полную мощность дворники будто нарочно недовольно скрипели при каждом движении, словно он совершил какую-то ошибку. Дождь все лил и лил без передышки, и Гейл давно уже перестал думать, что он хоть когда-нибудь закончится.

**~Конец~**


End file.
